La bague
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, yaoi, GG] Georg Listing et Gustav Schäfer ont été petits garçons, adolescents, adultes. Mais ils ont toujours tout vécu ensemble. Souvenirs, rêves, lèvres et mains liées. C'est l'histoire de deux garçons, de deux coeurs, et d'une bague.


C'est un anneau d'argent, d'une épaisseur moyenne, masculin et sobre. Ils ont économisé plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir l'acheter à l'autre. Leurs tailles sont les mêmes, et ils ont sûrement dû, au fil des années, les échanger plusieurs fois. Ils ne la portent pas tous les jours ; parfois, elle est simplement suspendue à une chaîne, d'autres fois, glissée dans la poche du jean ou dans le creux de la trousse, au milieu des petits papiers Kinder. C'est un des seuls cadeaux importants qu'ils se sont fait. Ils partagent les mêmes affaires, quelquefois, des jeans ou des vestes, mais il est rare qu'ils s'offrent de réels présents, des choses matérielles données à l'autre.

De toute façon, ils se sont offert leurs cœurs il y a si longtemps.

* * *

« Une bague ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'une bague ? »

Gustav se tortille sur son rebord de trottoir. Il fait chaud, et il est en nage dans sa large chemisette à carreaux. Il tapote nerveusement sur le métal de sa cannette, faisant tomber les gouttelettes de condensation.

« Le copain de ma sœur lui en a offert une. »  
« Mais ils sont fiancés. C'est normal. »

Georg prend une gorgée de son soda et s'essuie la bouche, chassant la mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur ses yeux. Il veut les laisser pousser, pour cacher ses oreilles qu'il trouve décollées.

« Ils ne sont pas fiancés. Franziska dit qu'elle ne veut pas se marier. C'est juste un cadeau. »  
« Mais eux, c'est un couple. »

Quelque chose se glace à l'intérieur de Gustav.

« Et nous, on est quoi ? »  
« Juschtel, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils vont au cinéma, en boîte, au restaurant, tout ça, je suppose. Ils sortent ensemble. Ils sont…petit ami et petite amie. »  
« Mais pas nous… ? »  
« Tu aurais du mal à être ma petite amie. »  
« Geo. Je veux dire, on est ensemble, non ? »

Ça n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau. Ils se connaissent depuis quatre ans, et "sont ensemble" depuis deux petites années. Il sait que Georg a des petites copines, de temps en temps, trois ou quatre fois par an, mais il ne les lui colle pas sous le nez, et Gustav doit repérer son célibat : il ne l'embrasse pas quand il a une petite amie.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, » dit simplement l'aîné.  
« Non, je ne vois pas. »

Georg ne répond pas et boit une nouvelle gorgée en silence. Il y a peu de monde dans les rues, il est déjà tard. Le jeune bassiste se relève, époussette son jean et annonce qu'il s'en va, se détourne et part.

Il ne l'a pas embrassé.

* * *

« J'ai rompu avec Leah. »

Gustav fronce les sourcils en cessant de taper sur sa batterie. La voix de Georg résonne dans le hangar débarrassé des babillements intempestifs des jumeaux où ils répètent.

« Et alors ? »

Leah était petite, charnue, charmante, brune, et garçonne. Elle jouait du clavier, elle riait aux blagues de Georg, elle le laissait avec sa musique et le groupe quand il le voulait.  
Elle semblait ne rien avoir à se reprocher.

Georg fait un vague geste de la main, et commence à jouer avec son médiator.

« Je n'avais pas envie de…rester avec elle. »  
« Pourquoi ? Elle est gentille. Elle aussi, elle veut une bague ? » se moque Gustav, ressortant l'histoire déjà vieille de deux bons mois.  
« Non, mais toi tu en veux une. »

Gustav baisse la tête. Son ami le fixe, mordillant pensivement le vieux médiator.

« Je préfère être avec toi qu'avec elle. »

L'espoir et la chaleur s'enroulent doucement dans le ventre du petit blond.

« Alors, tu es "avec moi" ? On est bien "ensemble" ? »  
« Si tu veux bien. »

Il va se réveiller. Ça n'est pas possible. Georg lui sourit avec hésitation. Gustav, caché derrière sa batterie, lui répond. Le bassiste se glisse jusqu'à lui, et prend son visage entre ses mains, laissant les yeux du petit batteur parcourir le sien. Ses paupières se ferment petit à petit derrière le verre transparent de ses lunettes. Son souffle caresse les lèvres de Georg, ses mains touchant ses flancs, soupirant quand la bouche de son ami saisit sa lèvre inférieure.

Il le laisse l'embrasser sans bruit, doucement, avant de lécher ses dents de la pointe de sa langue, la glissant entre ses lèvres humides. Ses mains vont se nouer dans le dos de Georg, mais celui-ci les prend dans les siennes et détache leurs bouches, posant son front contre le sien.

« La bague, » murmure t-il, « quel modèle et quelle taille ? »

* * *

Le temps s'est glacé. Leurs mots trouent dans l'air des nuages blancs, leurs mains calleuses se sont vêtues de gants. Les rues deviennent grises de neige sale, les vitrines se décorent pour les fêtes de Noël.

Leurs porte-monnaie s'alourdissent depuis plusieurs mois, et c'est ensemble qu'ils se faufilent dans une bijouterie du centre de Magdebourg. La bague est masculine, mais discrète, plutôt banale : s'ils veulent porter la même, autant le faire dans une relative discrétion. La bijoutière les regarde avec un froncement de sourcils et un petit sourire mi-gêné, mi-goguenard. Leurs tailles sont les mêmes, et le bijou froid glisse aisément sur leurs doigts. Ils se débarrassent de leurs heures de garde et de l'argent de poche accumulé. Au final, cela représente une bonne cinquantaine d'euros.

Ils quittent la petite boutique le porte-monnaie allégé et la main plus lourde. Gustav fait courir son pouce sur son annulaire.

« Merci, » souffle t-il.

Georg répond par un bref haussement d'épaules. Ses mains sont enfoncées dans ses poches, et ses yeux sont perdus dans le bague. Mais ses pommettes sont rosies, et il mordille sa lèvre gercée d'une façon saccadée.

Ils continuent à discuter vaguement, d'un ton détaché, de tout et de rien, leurs souffles traçant des nuages de buée dans l'air froid. Quand ils arrivent devant l'arrêt de bus de Georg, le bus arrivant déjà vers eux, le petit blond ouvre la bouche et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, mais son ami ne le laisse pas parler, et se contente de le saluer de la main avant de monter dans l'autobus.

Gustav retombe lourdement sur ses talons, déçu, et le regarde poser son front contre la vitre et lever sa main, la bague en contact avec le verre froid.

Ses lèvres articulent deux, peut-être trois mots, son souffle chaud dessinant sur la vitre un nuage opaque et blanc.

* * *

Georg a été traîné à une soirée par Tom. Il a essayé d'inviter Gustav et Bill également, mais ils ont décliné l'invitation, espérant que le guitariste renoncerait à sortir. Peine perdue. Tom n'a quatorze ans que depuis quelques mois, et déjà il prend goût aux filles et aux soirées.

« Tu crois qu'il va sortir avec une fille ? »  
Gustav hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Bill continue à mâchonner le col de son pull. Ils sont chez les Kaulitz, Simone et Jorg étant sortis, et ils regardent un quelconque navet à la télé, le son coupé. Ils ont essayé de jouer aux cartes, mais elles se trouvent maintenant éparpillées au sol, à côté d'une bouteille de coca vide. Bill n'a cessé de parler de son frère, se demandant quand il rentrerait et ce qu'il fait en ce moment.

Les orteils nus de Bill sont crispés sur le rebord de la table, et Gustav joue avec sa bague, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec lenteur. Le chanteur bondit sur ses pieds, courant presque à la rencontre de son frère.

« Georg n'est pas avec toi ? » entend Gustav depuis l'entrée.

Il commence à se lever.

« Nan, on est partis séparément. On a…bu. Je crois. » fait la voix de Tom, lente et balbutiante.

Gustav lace ses baskets, tentant de contrôler le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il fait un sourire gêné aux jumeaux, prétendant qu'il est tard, et se glisse hors de la petite maison, dans le froid tardif. Il court jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et se laisse tomber sur le banc de bois. Il faut un peu de temps pour que l'autobus qui relie Magdebourg à Loitsche n'arrive, presque vide, mal éclairé et mal chauffé.

Il serre les dents, la mâchoire tremblante, croisant les bras. Georg vient d'avoir seize ans, il est normal qu'il sorte, il est normal qu'il lui attache peu d'importance. Son pouce, nerveusement, donne de petits coups dans la bague.

« Gustav ? »

Sa tête de tourne brusquement comme le bus repart d'un quelconque arrêt. Georg se tient debout devant lui, les bras serrés pour se réchauffer. Ses yeux sont un peu vitreux, et ses cheveux s'emmêlent sur ses tempes.

« Désolé de ne pas être repassé te chercher. »  
« C'est rien, » marmonne Gustav. « Tu t'es bien amusé ? »  
« Non, c'est pas rien. Et c'était naze. »

Il semble vraiment misérable à cet instant, un peu débraillé, frissonnant, mordant la lèvre inférieure. Gustav se décale avec un soupir et le laisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé, » répète Georg.  
« Y'avait des filles ? »  
« Des cageots. »

Le petit blond sourit malgré lui et le bassiste pose sa tête sur son épaule. Sa main gauche vient chercher celle de Gustav, traçant les contours de la bague refroidie par l'air glacé de la nuit.

« Je suis désolé. »

Gustav hoche la tête et serre les doigts nus dans les siens.

* * *

La bague de Georg est glissée sur une fine chaîne argentée qui pend à son cou, et elle se balance comme un pendule. Gustav garde les yeux fixés sur le bijou tandis que Georg s'enfonce lentement en lui. C'est la première fois, sa toute première fois. Ses lèvres sèches tremblent, et Georg vient poser un doux baiser sur elles, laissant les ongles du petit blond griffer son dos courbé. Gustav évite de croiser le regard du bassiste, de ses yeux pleins de larmes froides, ce regard assombri par un désir qui l'effraie et l'excite.

« Juschtel, » chuchote Georg.  
« Ça va. »

La bague tombe sur son torse quand l'aîné, entièrement entré en lui, le laisse l'enlacer, le serrer le plus fort possible, le menton posé sur son épaule. Il laisse échapper un petit sanglot étranglé, contre la mâchoire de Georg. Il est en lui, à l'intérieur de son ventre, de son corps, son propre sexe pressé entre leurs estomacs. Ses jambes sont tendues, ses orteils crispés dans les draps, les muscles bandés si fort qu'il en a presque mal, une douleur effacée par la brûlure nauséeuse de la pénétration. Il tord son cou et colle un baiser dans la gorge de Georg. Ce dernier se redresse, bougeant doucement, et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, les léchant de sa langue.

Gustav garde les yeux ouverts, haletant comme Georg commence à se mouvoir. La douleur le brûle en même temps que le plaisir, qui enflamme peu à peu son bas-ventre. Ses bras glissent du dos du bassiste, retombant de chaque côté de sa tête, sur l'oreiller, alors qu'il se cambre, gémissant lourdement quand l'érection de Georg donne un coup dans sa prostate.

« Mon Dieu, » murmure t-il, les yeux fixés sur un poster des Red Hot Chilli Peppers accroché au plafond mansardé, avant de faire revenir son regard sur celui de son ami. « Georg. »  
« Je t'aime, » chuchote ce dernier comme seule réponse.

Ses yeux sont sombres et mi-clos, ses cheveux tombent sur son front et sur ses joues, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, et il halète plus qu'il ne respire. Gustav lève une main hésitante et le tire vers lui avant de l'embrasser, ses doigts emmêlés dans la chaîne au bout de laquelle se balance la bague.

* * *

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. »

La nouvelle tombe comme une pierre, lourde et glacée. Ses entrailles se gèlent et la nausée le prend. Mais il sourit.

« J'apprécie que tu me le dises, Gus. »  
« Je te dois d'être honnête, non ? »

Ils échangent un sourire un peu gêné. Ils se sont toujours tout avoué et tout pardonné : des conquêtes d'un soir du bassiste aux coups de gueule du batteur.

« Presque huit ans, » murmure Georg. « Alors, c'est maintenant qu'on se dit adieu ? »  
« Je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami. »

C'était un des risques, mais ils n'y pensaient pas à l'époque ; quand ils étaient deux adolescents, rêveurs et idéalistes. C'est un des risques qui a infiltré sa peur au fil des années.

« Georg. Promet-moi qu'on restera amis. »

Il secoue doucement la tête.

« Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi comme ça. »

Georg serre le poing, la bague pesant lourd à son annulaire gauche. Gustav ne la porte pas. Il ne la porte plus.

« Elle s'appelle Lena. »  
« J'espère que ça se passera bien avec elle. »

Est-ce que son sourire est assez heureux ?

Gustav étire ses lèvres avec tendresse, et va pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais il s'arrête dans son mouvement et se contente de lui serrer la main. C'est un geste d'une ridicule distance, d'une pudeur stupide, et le bras de Georg glisse le long de celui du batteur. Il embrasse le coin de ses lèvres, rapidement.  
Gustav le repousse et lui fait un sourire gêné. L'ambiance est pesante, et il sort de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Georg se glisse sur le balcon de la chambre d'hôtel, et ôte sa bague, avant de la jeter de toutes ses forces, le plus loin possible.

Lena.

Il rentre dans la chambre, les yeux brouillés de larmes, et commence à pleurer, prostré sur la moquette, roulé en boule, le visage contre les genoux. Il hoquette, sanglotant désespérément, les mains tremblantes, comme un petit garçon.

* * *

« Lena et moi, on va se marier. »

Bill et Tom le félicitent, frappant son dos, riant. Georg se contente de lui poser la main sur l'épaule, le congratulant et souriant tandis que les jumeaux débattent du mariage. Tom parle de Lena avec une petite moue appréciative. Elle est blonde, presque rousse, timide et discrète.

« 21 ans ! » s'exclame Bill. « Petit Gusti est devenu si grand. Hier encore il disparaissait derrière sa batterie, et aujourd'hui il se marie. »

Ils continuent à parler pendant un moment. Les jumeaux grimacent quand Gustav leur annonce que, Lena étant catholique, le mariage se fera à l'église.  
Georg écoute à peine.  
Bien plus tard, quand Bill et Tom sont partis, ils sont affalés sur le canapé, et Gustav se jette à l'eau.

« Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, et qui me connaît le mieux. »

Ses yeux cherchent ceux de Georg, et s'accrochent à eux.

« Je voudrais que tu soies mon témoin. »

Il a l'impression qu'il va vomir.  
Ses lèvres tremblent, mais pas sa voix.

« Bien sûr, Gus. Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Le mariage est passé comme une espèce de rêve bizarre, qui ne laisse qu'un vague souvenir amer. Les jumeaux ont disparu Dieu sait où pendant que tout le monde dansait, et ils ne sont pas revenus pour le café. Mais il s'en fiche, et s'est de toute façon éclipsé aussi.

Georg mâchonne sa cigarette, écoutant le vague et lointain brouhaha des fumeurs sur la terrasse du restaurant. Il s'est éloigné d'eux et des lumières, assis dans l'herbe fraîche et sèche, dans la nuit, observant le rougeoiement de la cigarette.

« Ca va, monsieur le témoin ? »

Il tourne la tête et voit Gustav, debout devant lui.

« Et toi, monsieur le marié ? »

Il s'assied à côté de lui, dans un bruissement d'herbe et de tissu amidonné, et Georg regarde l'alliance briller une seconde, avant de détourner les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas censé être avec ta femme ? »  
« On va passer toute notre vie ensemble, j'ai bien quelques minutes à consacrer à mon témoin. »

Gustav lui prend sa cigarette.

« Je suis content, » dit-il, « que tu aies accepté. Que tu soies finalement passé par-dessus…ça. »

Il y a un silence. Le blond aspire lentement la fumée, et Georg prend une profonde inspiration. Son cœur bat terriblement fort, son ventre lui fait mal, et sa langue colle à son palais.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi. Jamais. Je n'arrive même pas à être heureux pour toi, et pourtant j'essaie. Je n'arrive même pas à être jaloux de Lena. Je n'arrive plus à rien, surtout pas à passer par-dessus ça. Même un an après. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. »

Dès l'instant où les mots franchissent ses lèvres, il regrette de les avoir prononcé, et il sent sa salive devenir acide, chaude et désagréable. Ses yeux piquent lamentablement. Voilà –il est lamentable. Il mord sa lèvre, s'empêchant de pleurer ou de parler.

Gustav ne dit rien.

Il se contente de se lever et d'écraser le mégot encore rougeoyant, du bout de sa chaussure. Le petit bout de lumière rouge s'éteint rapidement, et il n'y a plus que la faible lueur passagère de l'alliance.

« Je crois, » commence t-il d'une voix douce et basse, « je crois qu'il ne faut plus qu'on se voie. »

La première larme coule sans bruit sur la joue de Georg.

C'est tout ce qu'il redoutait.

* * *

« Krystal ? Sandy ? »

L'appartement est vide, noir, silencieux.

« Krystal ? »

Georg pose ses clés sur la commode, mais le lourd trousseau qui tombe sur le bois émet un son creux. Il allume la lumière, et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Certains meubles et certains objets ont disparu, et quand il court dans les chambres, toutes les affaires de Krystal et Sandy ont disparu. Il soupire, frottant ses yeux fatigués, se laissant tomber sur le lit nu des draps et des peluches, dans la chambre froide de sa petite fille.

La veille, il s'était disputé avec Krystal, cette dernière trouvant qu'il passait trop de temps à son cabinet, à écouter les autres plutôt que sa propre famille. Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, mais apparamment, c'était la dernière.

Alors qu'il se glisse jusqu'au salon pour fermer les volets, il voit sur la commode de l'entrée un mot qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant.

Krystal y fait la liste de ses défauts et des reproches qu'elle a à lui formuler. Il lit le tout en diagonale, et froisse rapidement le mot.  
Il se termine par un P-S. enragé : "tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'as jamais aimée, et tu ne m'aimeras jamais."

Georg le roule en boule et le jette, et sort de l'appartement sans éteindre les lumières, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

« Papa ! » geint la voix de sa fille dans le téléphone. « Mon cadeau de Noël ! »

Sandy a cinq ans. Ça fait deux ans que ses parents ont divorcé, mais elle ne s'en rend pas très bien compte –sauf pour faire remarquer à son papa qu'il lui doit un cadeau en plus de celui de maman, aux anniversaires, à la Saint Nicholas, et comme maintenant, à Noël.

Georg écrase son mégot, ramène ses cheveux détachés derrière son oreille et soupire.

« Oui, oui, ma Sandy. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »  
« Mais je te l'ai dit ! J'ai écrit une lettre au père Noël ! »

Il cherche des yeux la feuille rose décorée de stickers et de paillettes qu'il devait faire parvenir à ce monsieur Noël. Il la trouve, ornée d'un cercle épais déposé par une tasse de café. Il grimace.

« Je l'ai, ma puce. »

Sa fille continue à babiller un moment avant de raccrocher. Il l'aime, sa gamine, mais il ne l'a pas voulue. Il a laissé Krystal "oublier" sa pilule, tout comme il l'a laissée organiser leur mariage et leur vie, tout comme il s'est laissé faire pendant cinq ans. Il l'a rencontrée au mariage de Gustav, il y a huit ans de ça. Ils se sont mariés deux ans après, sous l'impulsion de Krystal, de ses parents et de ceux de Georg. Sandy est née un peu moins d'un an après, pour voir ses parents divorcer trois ans plus tard.

Il n'a pas vu Gustav depuis huit ans.

Georg passe une main dans ses cheveux et déchiffre la liste de sa fille. Il y a des demandes farfelues, comme un poney violet ou une étoile, mais aussi des choses plus ou moins réalistes : une basse (il sourit), une panoplie de princesse et…des bijoux.

Entre parenthèses, Sandy a précisé : "une bague".

* * *

Il arpente les rues de Magdebourg. Ça fait des années qu'il n'y a plus marché, surtout dans ce coin-là.

La petite bijouterie est toujours là, mais l'enseigne est délavée, et la vitrine a été peinte en blanc depuis l'intérieur. Georg regarde un instant la devanture, et se détourne pour s'en aller. Il n'a pas prévenu ses parents qu'il venait, et n'a pas réservé de chambre dans les hotels de toute façon remplis pour les fêtes de Noël.

Il est tiré de sa torpeur méditative par des pas dans la neige sale. Il tourne la tête, par réflexe.

« C'est pas vrai, » marmonne t-il, « qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Gustav hausse les épaules. Il lui en veut de sourire, il lui en veut d'être là.

« Magdebourg est à tout le monde, je crois, non ? Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Pèlerinage de Noël. »

Gustav rit.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu les autres années, pourtant. »  
« Je…attends, quoi ? »  
« Je viens tous les ans depuis huit ans. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu. »  
« Et ta femme le sait ? »  
« On a annulé le mariage moins de deux mois après. »  
« …quoi ?! »

Il ne répond rien, et Georg ne trouve rien à dire, presque choqué.  
Le blond regarde sa montre.

« Je vais y aller. »

Un vague geste de la main, et il se retourne.

« Attends ! »

Georg a crié. Il saisit son bras, le serrant fort.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?! »  
« Tu as une femme, et une fille, non ? »  
« On a divorcé il y a deux ans. »  
« Je pensais bien que tu ne voudrais pas me voir. »  
« C'est toi qui m'a laissé tomber ! Deux fois ! »  
« Tu me terrifies ! »

La voix de Gustav claque dans l'air froid, dans un nuage de buée blanchâtre.

« Tu me fais peur ! Ca me fait peur, tout ça. Comment je peux savoir si je t'aimerais toujours, si tu m'aimeras toujours ? Comment tous les gens que je connais réagiront s'ils apprennent que j'aime un homme ? Et même si ça continue, il faut bien que ça finisse un jour. Tout finit forcément. C'était plus simple de suivre une femme et d'avoir une vie bien rangée et normale. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je me fais peur. Tu me fais peur. Tu as une telle emprise sur moi…j'ai beau essayer, je ne peux pas te fuir. Plus je me crois amoureux d'une femme, plus je me rends compte que c'est faux et que c'est toi que j'aime… »

Son souffle est court et le bout de ses oreilles, tout ce que Georg peut voir de lui, est d'un rouge brûlant.

« Alors tout ce temps… » balbutie t-il, avant que Gustav ne dégage vivement son bras. Mais il le rattrape, saisissant sa main gauche, crispée et tremblante.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi, » murmure t-il, serrant ses doigts.

Ils s'emmêlent avec les siens, lentement, et contre sa peau, Georg sent le métal froid et rassurant de la bague.

* * *

La main de Gustav passe et repasse dans ses cheveux. Ils ont passé tout l'après-midi entre paroles échangées et silence confortable, et maintenant, la nuit est tombée sur le petit appartement du batteur. Ils ont parlé de musique, des jumeaux, de souvenirs, de projets, de tout et de rien.

« Il faut qu'on revoie Bill et Tom, et qu'on joue, ensemble. Tu joues encore, hein ? »  
« Evidemment. » (Gustav caresse les cals de ses doigts, et il sourit) « Ma fille veut une basse pour Noël. »  
« Quoi ? Si jeune ? » il rit. « Quel modèle…mais tu as vu son nom, en plus ? »  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma fille ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Elle aussi, d'ailleurs, elle veut une bague… »

Il sait que Gustav sourit.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu l'aies gardée, » continue t-il.  
« Pourquoi ? C'est tout ce qu'il me restait de toi. »

Il la retire et joue avec un instant, la faisant miroiter à la faible lumière qui vient de la rue, puis il la tend à Georg.

« Donne-là à ta fille. C'est elle qui a besoin d'un peu de son père. Je te garde, maintenant. »  
« Elle est trop petite… »  
« Et alors ? Nous aussi, on était petits. »  
« C'est pas pareil… »

Gustav lui glisse la bague dans la main.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu es là. »

* * *

« Papa ! Mon cadeau de Noël ! »

La menue jeune fille s'accroche à son père, qui fouille dans le tas de cadeaux. Il en extirpe un petit paquet enrubanné, qu'il tend à sa fille.  
Sandy sourit, et commence à déballer le cadeau, dévoilant un écrin sobre. Elle l'ouvre, et aussitôt, son sourire s'élargit quand elle voit la bague.

« Merci, papa. »  
« Tu remercieras plutôt Gustav. »

Sandy enfile à son pouce la bague d'homme, et éloigne sa main pour observer l'effet. Ce cadeau, elle l'attend depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Aujourd'hui, elle fête son premier Noël en temps que majeure, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle le reçoit.

En faisant tourner le bijou autour de son pouce, elle regarde son étrange famille. Sa tante, son oncle, et ses cousins par alliance, son père, et…l'homme qui est devenu en quelque sorte son beau-père. Le frère de sa "tante-par-alliance", le compagnon de son père. C'est chez lui qu'ils sont pour la soirée.

« Merci, Gustav, » articule t-elle doucement en direction de l'homme qui est au téléphone, à l'autre bout du salon. Il lui répond d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Georg l'observe du coin de l'œil, et va le voir dès qu'il a raccroché.

« Bill et Tom nous souhaitent un joyeux Noël. »  
« On les verra au nouvel an, non ? »  
« Mmmh… »

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de Gustav.

« On les voit de moins en moins. Ils se dérobent… »  
« C'est pas pareil, mais je suis là, hein ? »

Ils se sourient.

Sandy chantonne en grattant une basse flambant neuve. Gustav serre la main de Georg. Ils n'ont pas vu Bill et Tom depuis plus d'un an. L'an prochain, il aura 43 ans.

* * *

Le caveau au raz du sol dans lequel sont inhumés les jumeaux est encore propre, neuf, décoré de fleurs fraîches.

Ils ne pleurent pas. Désormais, ils sont seuls devant la sépulture des deux frères Kaulitz, celle-ci croulant sous les fleurs, en couronnes ou en pot. Ils ne pleurent pas, droits et calmes. Nous sommes au printemps, et une légère brise souffle sur eux, alors que le soleil commence tout juste à se coucher.

« Voilà. C'est fini. Bientôt, on mourra aussi. 74 ans…ils étaient plutôt jeunes, en plus. C'est bientôt fini. »

Gustav a la voix triste, amère, un peu déçue, peut-être.  
La main de Georg prend la sienne, tout comme elle est restée sur elle tout au long de la cérémonie funéraire.

« On finira ensemble. Comme eux. On a toujours tout vécu ensemble. »  
« Je ne veux pas te voir mourir. »  
« Alors, je mourrais après toi. »

Leurs doigts se serrent.

« La bague…en fait…on était stupides à l'époque, je crois. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ça pour savoir que tu seras toujours là, dans…c'est niais, mais tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. »

Un silence.

« Je sais, je sais, c'est niais, et c'est une promesse bizarre. »  
« Je crois que…tu vivras dans mon esprit. Et tu seras dans mon cœur. Peut-être que c'est ridicule de dire ça maintenant, à plus de 75 ans, dans la bouche d'un vieux grand-père. »

Ils échangent un regard.

« Ce n'est pas niais. Et ce n'est pas une promesse. »

Gustav caresse de son pouce l'emplacement lointain de la bague.

« Je crois que c'est simplement la vérité. »


End file.
